Vancouver Fun
by iluvedwardcullen4ever
Summary: What happens when Bella surprises Edward with a trip to Vancouver. Read to find out.
1. Painting Prank

**Please remember I don't own twilight, new moon, eclipse, or anything else related to twilight. Although I do own some ductape. hahahahaha, sorry inside joke.

* * *

**

**Here is my first story. I have to thank pinkcrayon1101 for bugging me about writing a story so much otherwise this story wouldn't be written. Thank you so much. I hope you all like it and think it is good.**

* * *

BPOV

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! You get down here right now!" Esme yelled from the kitchen. I heard footsteps walking down the stairs. A minute later Edward was in the kitchen looking at a very mad Esme.

"What's wrong Esme?" He said very confused.

"You know very well what's wrong, mister." Esme said getting madder by the minute. "You splattered red paint all over our nice white walls and furniture in the living room!"

"What are you talking about?" Edward said looking around the living room. "I didn't do this."

I stood up and followed them to the living room. There was red paint all over their nice white walls. The sofas and all the furniture were covered in red. There was a letter on the wall that said "Edward was here."

"I don't think that Edward did this Esme." I said walking over to pick up the letter. As I reached to pull it off the wall I heard a sound come from behind the piano. It sounded like a vampire running.

We all turned to see who it was but whoever it was had already gone.

I continued picking up the letter. I held it up so Edward and Esme could see it.

"I didn't write this." Edward stated.

As he was saying that I spotted something grey and white behind the sofa. It was a stripped sweater. **(see link in profile)** We all recognized the sweater instantly.

I looked up at Esme. She had the same mad look on her face as she did in the kitchen.

"Emmett you get in here right now!" Esme screamed. She closed her eyes to calm herself as Emmett ran into the room at top vampire speed.

"Whoa. What happened in here?" Emmett asked trying to sound shocked as he looked around the room. As he finished looking he turned to Esme. He took a step back once he saw her face. He then continued to look at Edward and finally me.

As he looked at me I held up his sweater. I crossed my arms and stared at him.

"Uh oh." Emmett said backing up even farther.

"You stay in here young man. We're not done talking yet." Esme told Emmett. "Why would you do this?"

"I don't know I thought it would be funny to see your reaction." He look at her and smiled obviously trying to hold in his laughter.

I had to admit it was kind of funny and it made me smile and hold in a laugh. They glared at me and I moved to half hide behind Edward.

"Well then since this is so funny you can stay in here and clean all this up."

"Fine," Emmett sighed, "but why can't we just repaint and buy new furniture?"

"Because you need to see the consequences of your actions. You make the mess you clean it up." Esme told him. "The cleaning supplies are in the hall closet. Start cleaning."

As Esme walked out of the room Emmett turned to us and rolled his eyes. "Great. Now I have to clean this whole room. This will take forever. Unless," He stared at me and Edward, "maybe I could get some help." He said trying to copy Edward's famous crooked smile.

"Nice try Emmett, but you really can't do it like Edward. When you do it you just look like some mentally disabled pervert." I laughed at him.

"Sorry bro, we've got other plans." Edward told Emmett as he grabbed me around the shoulder and pulled toward the stairs. As we started up I noticed Edward look back and give Emmett his crooked smile. It made me laugh.

When we got to Edwards room he sat me down on the couch and went to go put a CD in his stereo. After that he came and sat next to me.

"Why would Emmett do that to the living room?" I asked staring up at him.

"I don't know. Emmett just likes to do that sort of stuff." He shook his head as he said this. He suddenly stopped and looked at me. "What were you doing downstairs in the kitchen?"

"Oh,...yeah. Me and Esme were just talking." I didn't want to tell Edward why right now.

He could tell I was leaving something out. "Talking about what?" He asked his brows furrowed and came together into a line.

"Something."

"What something?"

OK, I might as well tell him he would get it out of me anyways with his amazing dazzling abilities.

"Well I was thinking maybe we could go to Vancouver for a few nights. Me and Esme were researching prices and things to do. Come on." I said pulling him down to the kitchen where we had Esme's laptop.

"See we could stay at the Westin Grand for 1,356.00 dollars for four nights and that comes with breakfast each morning, two tickets to the Vancouver art gallery, and we would get a balcony, mini kitchen, queen bed. I thought we could go to sunset beach for one day and then another we could go whale watching for about 275 dollars each, we could also go shopping on Robson street. The plane rides would cost 776 dollars and take about one hour from Seattle to Vancouver for a round trip for the two of us. What do you think?"

"Wow. You've really done your research. I think that sounds like it will be tons of fun. When were you thinking of leaving?"

"I was thinking we could leave this Friday and come back on Tuesday."

"Well how about we spend more time. Maybe about eight days. Then we can rent a car and just go drive around and see the city. I've never been to Vancouver and would like to see it."

"OK. That sounds good. Let's check how much it would be to stay in the hotel longer." Wow this was going to be so much fun I can't believe we were actually going to go to Vancouver.

"It looks like it would be about 3,580 dollars."

He turned to smile at me. "Let's book it."

* * *

**Well there it is. I hope you liked it. If you have any ideas about other things they should do while in Vancouver just review and tell me. If you have time please review. I would love to hear what you have to say. I will try to get the next chapter out soon. And Yes I did actually look up prices.**

**Thanks for reading! **


	2. Convincing Alice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the scenes, characters, or anything else in twilight.**

* * *

**Okay, sorry I took so long to update. My laptop wasn't charging properly. Hopefully it will behave itself now. crosses fingers This is a short chapter but hopefully I will get another chapter out tomorrow. If I don't the next update will be after Monday because it is my birthday on Saturday. YAY! :D**

Hope you like the chapter.

* * *

"Alice no! You can't come with us to Vancouver!"

"But why Bella? I've never been there and I hear there are some great places to shop there."

"No Alice you can go with Jasper some other time then. This trip is just for me and Edward."

"But Bella..."

"Alice no. Your not coming and that's final." Ugh. Alice had been doing this all morning. I don't know why she was so set on coming with us to Vancouver.

"Fine. I'll go ask Jasper if we can go." Alice stomped out of Edward's room.

"Hey Alice." Edward said as he walked into his room.

"Whoa, what happened to her?" He looked confused.

"She wanted to come with us to Vancouver and I said no. I told her she could go with Jasper some other time."

"Well then. Why didn't you want her to come?"

"Because Edward..." I walked over to stand beside him. "This is just for us." I leaned up to kiss him.

"That make sense then." He kissed me again.

"We need to start packing. Where do you keep the suitcases?" I asked.

"I don't know. I don't think we have any."

"I'll go ask Esme" I walked down to the kitchen, Edward following close behind probably making sure I didn't fall down the stairs and hurt myself. Sure enough on the last step I tripped and fell into Edward's cold, hard grasp. "Thanks." I looked up feeling my cheeks turning red.

"That's why I'm here." He said letting go of me so I could stand back up.

We continued walking into the kitchen to find Esme. "Esme do you have any suitcases?"

"No, I don't believe so. I think you'll have to go shopping to get some."

"Yes!" I heard someone yell from upstairs. One second later Alice was standing behind us with an ear to ear grin on her face.

"Oh no." Me and Edward said at the same time.

"I won't go overboard. I promise." Alice begged.

"No. All we are going shopping for are a two or three suitcases and maybe some jackets. Nothing special and it's not going to take very long." I explained to her.

Edward stared at Alice for a minute. A mad looked crossed over his face. "Alice I know what you are thinking of doing and you are not hiding in the trunk of our car."

"Oh, stupid mind reading." She said mumbling something else under her breath. "But, I saw myself shopping with you. I will make sure I am there with you somehow."

Edward pulled me around the corner and whispered in my ear, "Maybe we should just let her come. I mean she is bound to find some way to come."

"No," I whispered back a little too loudly. I softened my tone. "I don't want her to come. She would force us to try on and buy a whole wardrobe of clothes." I complained.

"Oh, come on, love. She is my sister and it's better we just let her come then getting there and she jumps out of the bush." He gave me his famous crooked smile.

"Edward Cullen, don't dazzle me like that!" I yelled.

I stood there questioning this for a minute. I knew there was almost a one hundred percent chance Alice would find some way to get to us while we were shopping. And if she did end up jumping out of a bush I would probably jump up so high and fall flat on my butt. "Okay, fine. She can come but I'm not happy about it."

"Thanks love. This will make Alice so happy."

We walked back to Alice who still had her ear to ear smile on her face. I knew that she could hear us when we were talking. She ran right up to me and engulfed me in a giant hug. "Thank you so much Bella! You are the best person in the world." She took a step back and put her right hand over her 'heart', "I promise not to go too far overboard. Though we may go to a few clothing stores."

"No! You have a limit of two clothes stores. Otherwise I may have to send Emmett after you." This time it was my turn to smile thinking of all the things Emmett would do to her.

Alice went from excited and peppy to very worried in two seconds flat. "Alright, alright. Only two clothes stores. But I get to choose them. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes we do. But you just remember, I will send Emmett after you."

"Alright I get it. Now are we going to go or just stand here staring at each other."

"Let's get going." Edward cut in.

We walked toward the garage and hopped into Edward's silver Volvo. As we started the drive to Port Angeles I wondered what I had gotten me and Edward into.

**Yes I finished it. Please reveiw if you have time.**


	3. Shopping Maniac

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse.**

**Me: I wish I did. Hmmmmmmm. Maybe I can...**

**Stephenie Meyer: No!**

**Me: Fine.**

* * *

**Last time on Vancouver Fun:** _We walked toward the garage and hopped into Edward's silver Volvo. As we started the drive to Port Angeles I wondered what I had gotten me and Edward into._

* * *

"Dammit Alice, just let us buy the dang suitcases!"

"No Bella. You have to get the perfect suitcases. Those are just so...so...so...plain. I will not let my sister buy boring suitcases."

"Alice," I groaned. We had been fighting about suitcases for at least an hour. I just wanted to buy the light green ones and leave. "Why do we have do get fancy suitcases. Nobody ever looks at your suitcases. They just hold your things for you. Besides I'm already letting you take me and Edward clothes shopping. Just let us buy the ones we want."

I looked over at Edward, who was standing in the corner, hoping he would come over and help me. He had walked over there when Alice and I had been at it for fifteen minutes. I shot him a sympathetic look. He just gave me a horrified look and shook his head. I knew I wasn't going to get anymore help from him.

"But Bella... I want you to look good when you go to Vancouver. You're bringing the Cullen name with you."

"Alice, no one will know who the Cullen's are all the way up in Canada. I don't care if our suitcases look good or not. The reason I let you come was so that I could be sure that Edward and I looked good in our clothes."

"Okay fine Bella. But you better not believe I'm going to give up on all things this easily."

Finally, I thought to myself as we grabbed the suitcases and walked to the cashier. We got two suitcases which cost about two hundred forty dollars. **(Link in Profile)**

That was one store out of the way. Now there were only two stores left... where Alice got to control the shopping. Joy. I ,however, did get to choose the stores though. So I guess it wouldn't be that bad. Now my only problem was, wich stores to choose. I wanted some place where we could find stuff for both me and Edward so I wouldn't be the only one forced to endure Alice's mad shopping addiction. I looked down the street and saw one of my favourite stores.

"Where are we going to shop love?" Edward asked in his velvet soft voice.

"I was thinking maybe we could go to American Eagle." I answered

"Sure, I guess I could find some good things in there." Alice stated as we started walking down the street.

We walked into the store and headed over to the Lady's section first and Alice went into mad shopper mode looking through every single rack. I went slowly through showing Edward the things I thought looked good. Almost all of them Alice said no to. I chose out a simple purple t-shirt and a red cardigan. Alice was still buzzing through the racks searching for clothes. Me and Edward headed over to the guys section. We found a plain navy polo and a pair of dark blue jeans. I had told Alice she had a limit of four things to choose for us and of those four things me and Edward could choose which ones we wanted.

Alice finished her search and came back to us with armfuls of clothing. For me she had a v-neck blue dress, a pair of beige pants, a bathing suit, and a flowery pink tank top. For Edward she had two button up shirts, one light blue, the other black with white stripes, and a grey long sleeve shirt. I took the dress and pants. Edward took all three. Of course Alice got some clothes for herself but there were too many I don't even know what colour they were. When we walked to the cash and put the clothes on the counter the cashier's eyes almost popped out of their socket.

"Are you buying all of that for you?" She asked still in shock.

Alice simply answered, "Yes." and handed her the credit card. I was too scared too look at the total for the mountain of clothes Alice had chosen. I'm sure she has a secret plan to get me in half of them.

We walked outside and headed to Hollister next. We did the same routine, Alice runs around the store like a maniac and me and Edward casually look. This time Alice had a smaller pile of clothes for herself but it still surprised the cashier.

By the time we were done shopping I was quite hungry. We headed down the street to MacDonalds so I could eat. Stupid vampires not needing to eat. It would be so much easier if I didn't have to eat three times a day. Ugh.

"That was a good day." Edward said in the car while we were driving almost one hundred forty mph. It still shocked me that they could drive so fast and still be in control of the car.

"Yeah," I answered, "Alice didn't go to far overboard." Even though we had a trunk full of shopping bags.

"It's a good thing you gave her that threat from Emmett otherwise we would still be in the suitcase store with the two of you arguing over what colour to get." Edward laughed at us.

"Hey, I'm right here you know. I _can _hear you." Alice reminded us.

"We know, we know. We're just playing with you." Edward rolled his eyes at me as he said it. I tried not to laugh.

"Well, we better get home and start packing love." Edward told me.

"Good, then you two can go make fun of me in the private of your own room." Alice told us with a tiny bit of acid in her voice.

We continued to laugh and make fun of Alice all the way back home. Now the only thing left to do is to pack._ Fun._

* * *

**Here is the next chapter. Hope you liked it. I put the links of the clothes up in my profile. Please reveiw if you have time.**

**4 MORE DAYS!!**


End file.
